


握住他的刀

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Dark!tsv, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 《点燃他的烟》姊妹篇黑暗的twosetviolin
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 3





	握住他的刀

城市已经被这没完没了的雨笼罩了一周，压抑和那些暗藏在雨水之下的黑暗一直萦绕在这里。

案发现场被清理了不下五次，可是柏油路面上依然能看得出一大滩血迹的痕迹。

杨博尧站在路边看着，从口袋里给自己摸出来一支烟。他把那玩意儿夹在指间转来转去，最后丢进了旁边的垃圾桶。

“没听说你戒烟了。”

是裴。

他又掏了两颗糖，丢给那男人一颗，另一颗扔进了自己嘴里。“不抽了，对身体不好。”

裴没说话，他看着路面沉思着，侧身看着街尾的十字路口，半侧身子背对着杨博尧，“听说上次你们见了一面。”

“嗯。”

他把糖嚼碎在嘴里，含糊不清道：“那能怎么样，我们还是抓不到他。”

裴没接他的话，自顾自地说下去：“说到底，你对于他还是不一样的。我们要是能抓到他，也得从你这儿下手。”  
街尾的十一号仓库门口还拉着警戒线，仓库的门口扔着一把破了的雨伞。任谁也想不到这仓库里正发生着一起残忍血腥的谋杀案。

杨博尧提着工具箱拉起警戒线躬身走过去，警车堵塞在路上，围观的人群和嘈杂的讲话声如同波浪，一波一波冲刷着他的大脑。某一时刻，他抬头望了一眼，看见那个开着门的值班室，它本不该引起他的注意的，那也不是他的职责所在。

可他还是走了上去。

“自从我们上次分别，已经很久没有见过面了吧。”陈韦丞毫不忌惮楼下的警察，就像他不知道这里已经被警察包围了似的。

杨博尧条件反射地后退了一步，他准备喊人，然而陈韦丞手里的东西紧紧地吸引着他的视线。

匕首闪着寒光，以他们的距离来看，恐怕在他大喊出口的瞬间也会被刀子捅个对穿。

陈韦丞神色惋惜地摇摇头，“阿尧，你还是信不过我啊。你是我唯一不可能去伤害的人。”

杨博尧紧握着手提箱的把手，他仔仔细细地看着那张脸、那双眼，“但你在杀人诛心这方面却是个天才。那道伤害我休养了很久。”

他抬起一只手摸了摸自己的左肩，“枪法挺准，几乎要让人看不出你是故意为之，陈韦丞。”

空气似被一而再地压缩，呼吸变得困难而紧绷。

“承蒙夸奖，”陈韦丞咧嘴笑着，手里转着刀，“杨医生也不亚于我。”他的手腕转动着，上面有一道暗沉的刀伤，虫子似的附在他的皮肤上，狰狞可怖。

“别总是说的好像我才是那个坏人。”陈韦丞拉开桌子后面的椅子坐下。

楼下正在采证，一个警员正在找他。“等会儿我就下去。”杨博尧站在窗边喊了一句，顺手拉上了门。

“但是杀了人的却是你。”他放下箱子，倚着墙站立。

这里的凶杀案仿佛与他们无关，尽管空气里的血腥味浓重到难以忽视。

“他们不会放过你，接下来你要小心。”

他的脚边、桌腿下面的血液像一滩黑墨似的，映着他们彼此的脸。

杨博尧抱着胳膊，皱着眉看着吊儿郎当的陈韦丞，他不由得走过去拿走了男人手里转着的刀。

“这……”他看着那把刀睁大了眼睛。

陈韦丞抬手握住了他的手腕，轻轻吻在蜷曲的手指上，那闪着光的刀刃贴着他的脸，寒光映在他漆黑的眼瞳之中。

“是的，这是你的刀，被我拿来用了。”

“万一被发现了呢？”杨博尧不赞成地开口。

“谁会发现呢？”陈韦丞拿走了刀子，“你不会让我被抓住的。”

他的恋人用着带着血味的吻在他耳边轻生呢喃，“你需要我，你需要一双手……完成你的作品。”

杨博尧脸上没有表情，他抬手抚上陈韦丞的脸颊，“我们停不下来了。”

“我们早就密不可分了。”陈韦丞攥着他的手掌，指甲描摹着他柔软的掌心，“是时候回到这场故事里了，杨医生。我们下次再见。”

Shaun不满意地看着杨博尧走下来，“你去哪儿了，这边正是需要你的时候。”

“我看到楼上也有一些血迹，所以上去看了看。”

“有什么发现吗？”

“没有。”他摇摇头，打开工具箱，戴上了塑胶手套。实习生把证物袋拿到他眼前，“杨老师，我们找到了一张乐谱。”那上面沾着血，血迹已经干了，被氧化成棕褐色。  
“还是同一个凶手。”他眯起眼睛戴上口罩，把自己的轻笑挡在了口罩之后，“也许死者的尸体可以给我们更多的线索。”他弯下身子打量血泊里的人，满意地阖上了死者的眼睛。

这会儿他有点想回家了，他想他的琴了。


End file.
